Me alegro de haberte conocido
by CristianDavid
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki chico normal vida normal, pero la mudanza de una nueva vecina y compañera de escuela arruinara todo o lo mejorara?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite kubo esta historia sólo es por entretenimiento

CAPÍTULO 1

Ichigo Kurosaki era un típico estudiante de tercero de preparatoria tenia 17 años con una vida normal y compañeros normales . vivía en una casa común con sus hermanas y su padre en la ciudad de karakura y asistía a la escuela normalmente. un día fin de semana común y corriente se vio afectado por la mudanza de unos nuevos vecinos. a ichigo no le importó demasiado si ni hubiera sido por su padre que le dijo que fuera a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos

-ichigoooo-grito un hombre dandole una patada a ichigo el cual alcanzó a esquivar

-que quieres cabra loca no ves que estoy descansando

-te he ensañado bien hijo- dijo el hombre que se encontraba estrellado en la pared

-que dices viejo no me has enseñado nada

-que sucede ichigo

-eh, hola karin no es nada es sólo este loco de nuevo

-si lo sé, por cierto yuzu quiere que vallas y le des la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos y les des un postre

-queee por que yo que valla el viejo loco

-no queremos pasar vergüenza así que te toca ir a ti

-masaki mis hijos no me respetan que hicimos mal - decía isshin a la imagen de una mujer

-bueno sólo lo haré por que me lo pide yuzu

ichigo fue a la cocina donde su hermana le entregó una tarta.

-enserio preparaste una tarta yuzu

-si ichigo tenemos que ser amables con los nuevos vecinos, así que ve a la casa y entregarles eso con muchos modales - dijo yuzu empujando a ichigo hasta la entrada sacándolo de la casa y cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-aggg no puede ser - pensó ichigo el sólo quería dormir un rato

ichigo sólo tuvo que ir a la casa que estaba justo al lado que la suya, vio un camión de mudanzas pero ya nadie bajaba nada de él supuso que ya habían terminado de bajar las cosas, llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre .

segundos después se habrio la puerta y salió una mujer de baja estatura con un mechon en la cara.

-oh, hola puedo ayudarte en algo.

-eh si mucho gusto señora ichigo Kurosaki un gusto, soy el vecino que vive en la casa de al lado

\- oooh valla, pues mi nombre es hisana kuchiki un gusto

-el gusto es mío mire de parte de la familia Kurosaki le doy este regalo de bienvenida - ichigo le entregó el pastel a hisana

-muchas gracias no dudaré en pasar a visutarlos, oh pero que me pasa. byakuya, rukia bajen tenemos visitas

primero bajo un hombre con el pelo largo y el ceño fruncido y después de él una chica de unos 16 o 17 años muy parecida a la señora que abrió la puerta

\- miren les presento a ichigo Kurosaki es nuestro vecino y nos trajo un pastel

-mucho gusto - dijo ichigo

\- igualmente -dijieron rukia y byakuya

el hombre le agradeció a ichigo por la torta y se retiró después de él siguio hisana y rukia

ichigo se volvió a su casa pensando en sus nuevos vecinos en especial por esa tal rukia a la cual no pudo dejar de ver de reojo y ella tampoco pudo dejar de verlo a él . llegó a su casa y le contó a yuzu como se llamaban sus nuevos vecinos ella se alegro bastante de que eran personas normales y amables y mejor aún que les gustó el regalo

ichigo fue a su habitación quería descansar perdió la tarde de un sabado que no recuperaría facilmente, al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que la habitación de la casa de al lado estaba encendida, fue a cerrar la persiana cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica de ojos violetas estaba organizando su cuarto cuando de repente ella giro y lo vio pero rápido el se escondió y cerró la persiana.

ichigo se acostó en su cama y se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar musica a las 8:00 de la noche yuzu le sirvió la cena y después de terminar esta volvió a su tarea de pereza y se recostó en su cama. un sonido extraño lo molestaba como si algo estuviera caminando sobre su tejado se quitó los audífonos y revisó la hora eran casi las diez que podría ser,abrio la ventana y se dio cuenta de que un gato naranja estaba sobre su tej, el lo llamó y el gato fue hacia el , lo tomo con cuidado y bajo para dejarlo en el jardín trasero de su casa cuando de repente en la casa de al lado salió la oji violeta

-kon - gritaba la chica

-oye este gato es tuyo?- le dijo ichigo al otro lado de la reja que dividía ambos jardines

-si que haces tú con él

-solo estaba en mi tejado y lo agarre

-mm pensé que me lo robarías

-queee acaso piensas que soy ladrón

-pues si eres un espía puedes ser un ladrón

-a que te refieres con espía?

-te vi cuando me estabas observando pervertido

-que que acaso piensas que te estaba espiando? y que es eso de pervertido sólo intentaba cerrar la persiana

-ya no pongas excusa tontas y devuelveme mi gato pervertido

-pues ven por el enana

-no me digas enana o te arrepentirás

-ven por el ENANA

rukia se lanzo contra la rega y la escaló callendo sobre ichigo el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo , rukia le quito el gato a ichigo y se levantó

-ten cuidado como me hablas zanahoria

\- maldita enana pesas demasiado para esa altura - decía ichigo en el suelo

\- adiós zanahoria que descanses - dijo rukia dando por terminada la conversación

ichigo se levantó y vio como se hiba a su casa con una pijama de chappy y luego se marchó a su casa furioso quien se creía esa enana sólo se encontró con su maldito gato a la próxima se las pagará, ichigo fue a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir pensando en una enana oji violeta y en lo que le haría para vengarse


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 _domingo por la mañana_

ichigo se despertó de un salto, había tenido una jodida pesadilla, habia soñado que se encontraba encerrado en un laberinto y lo perseguía un tipo de enano diabólico con ojos violeta y que cuando lo alcanzó lo torturó hasta no poder más. el pobre ichigo se encontraba sudando y muy irritado así que decidió levantarse, recordó que era domingo así que no podía ser un día tan malo después de todo iba a ser su día de flojera, revisó la hora eran las 9:30 am sintió ganas de ir a dormir de nuevo pero ya se había levantad, lavó sus dientes y volvió a su cuarto donde se acostó y encendió el televisor par ver un partido del Barcelona contra el atlético de Madrid cuando de pronto.

-ichigoooo- grito yuzu

-que pasa?

-nesecito que me ayudes a comprar las cosas para el desayuno

-dile a karin

-no esta

-aaaaaa- ichigo se levantó de mala gana cogió un pantalón y una camisa, lavó su cara y fue a la tienda más cercana a comprar lo que yuzu le había pedido

-buenos días joven en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo una seseñora de mediana edad la cual atendía en el lugar

-buenos dias, emm me podría regalar una caja de leche y unos huevos

-claro hijo a que tienes- la señora le pasó lo que buscaba el pago y se iba a marchar, al salir de la tienda no pudo creer lo que venía hacia el, era la enana y nueva vecina

-hola zanahoria pervertida- dijo ella con un tono que le parecía muy irritante a ichigo

-que quieres enana ahora estás empezando a seguirme?

-no seas idiota, sólo vengo a comprar unas cosas que te hace pensar que una persona en el mundo te quiera seguir

-creo que en esta tienda no dejan entrar a personas más bajas de 1,50 y tu mides como 1 metro así que por que no compras tus cosas de enana en otro sitio- ambos se mantuvieron la mirada retandose el uno al otro pero luego ella lo esquivo y entró a la tienda dejándolo sólo , el ganó esa batalla

despues de comprar las cosas para el desayuno y el terrible encuentro con el hobbit ojivioleta ichigo fue a su cuarto a terminar de ver su partido de fútbol, acabo el encuentro y ichigo fue a desayunar al terminar fue hacia su habitación para seguir de vago pero antes fue a abrir su persiana y la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire, pero lo que vio no fue muy bueno que digamos, en la casa de al lado justo en la habitación enfrente de él había una enana en vuelta en una toalla con su cabello húmedo y sus finas curvas marcadas, se quedó un momento mirándola y hasta llegó a pensar que era linda, pero el destino es cruel y ella volvió a descubrir lo mirándola por la ventana esta cerró rápido su persiana y ichigo se apartó de la ventana extremadamente rápido con un muy ligero color rojo en sus mejillas. para olvidarse de lo que había visto decidió ir a darse un baño rápido al salir se puso ropa limpia y se dedicó a jugar en su Xbox ya era casi medio día y estaba contento con su día de flojera pero no todo hiba a ser perfecto

-ichigo

-hola karin

-te necesitan en la puerta

-que ¿a mi?- ichigo estaba seguro de que no tenía visitas programadas para ese día

-si, además te nesecita yuzu

-aaagg- ichigo se levantó de mala gana se puso sus zapatos y bajo detrás de Karin pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue al bajar fue encontrase a rukia y la señorita hisana sentadas en su sala.

-ichigo que bien que bajaste- dijo yuzu

-emm, para que me necesitas ?

-la señora hisana quiere pedirte un favor

-buenos días señorita hisana

-hola ichigo-kun

-solo con ichigo esta bien

-como quieras ichigo- dijo hisana dandole una amable sonrisa- necesito que me hagas el favor de mostrarle sitios interesantes a rukia de la ciudad y también que si mañana podrías recogerla temprano ella va a asistir al mismo instituto que el tuyo y necesita saber cómo llegar- dijo hisana

-emm...pues creo - dijo ichigo no muy convencido

-ichigo tienes que ayudarle a rukia-chan no seas envidioso -dijo yuzu desde la cocina

\- esta bien - dijo obligado ichigo

ichigo salió de su casa y hisana se fue a la suya dejando a ichigo y rukia solos en frente de sus casas

\- que quieres hacer? - pregunto ichigo

\- no se tal vez espiar personas de otras casas cuando salen de ducharse no crees?

\- de que hablas hobbit - dijo un sonrojado ichigo el cual desvío la mirada

\- no te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo zanahoria pervertida

\- sólo fue un accidente nadie cuerdo intentaría mirarte

 _golpe en la canilla_

\- que car... eso dolió enana del demonio

\- si me dices enana te pateare otra vez

\- tsk

\- bien llévame a un lugar donde vendan chappys

\- de que?

\- chappy el conejo por favor todos lo conocen

\- mmm no me suena

\- sólo llévame a un centro comercial

ichigo empezó a caminar y rukia lo seguía de cerca caminaron unascuantas cuadras y llegaron al centro comercial de karakura, este era muy grande así que empezaron a recorrerlo, rukia encontró varias tiendas de ropa donde pronto visitaría para comprar algo nuevo y dejarlo viejo que traía de su antigua ciudad, ichigo por otro lado miraba cualquier cosa que llamara su atención después de un rato de caminar rukia pego un salto y salió corriendo hacia una tienda.

\- si hay una tienda oficial de chappy que alegría

\- este conejo retrasado es chappy

\- el único retrasado aquí eres tú

\- tsk

\- voy a entrar a ver quieres venir

\- no ya me está dando cáncer visual sólo por ver la tienda de no quiero imaginar lo que hay dentro

Rukia no dijo nada y entró a la tienda la maldita enana. tardó casi 30 minutos en salir que carajos estaba haciendo, quien carajos era tan enfermo como para hacerlo, pero al salír le explicó que la vendedora también era una enferma fan de chappy y que se quedaron hablando sobre los capítulos perdiendo la noción del tiempo. despues de seguir dando vueltas por el centro comercial decidieron volver a casa.

\- oye rukia en donde vivías ?

\- te importa?

\- ni un poco

-...en Tokio

-y por que se mudaron a este aburrido pueblo

\- hisana quería un poco de tranquilidad y Byakuya la dejó venir aca

\- ella es tu madre ?

\- es mi hermana y Byakuya su esposo

\- bueno hemos llegado pasaré por ti mañana a las siete

\- esta bien pero, no me intentes mirar esta noche si? pervertido

\- tch

\- hasta mañana ichigo y gracias

\- okey - ichigo ni se creía ni que se estuviera despidiendo de él ni que mucho menos le diera las gracias

llegó y saludo a sus hermanas ,a su cuarto y se quedó dormido pensando en una ojivioleta y lo interesante que sería tenerla en su indtututo.

 ** _gracias por tu comentario xxxkuchikixxx cuando pueda seguiré actualizando y espero que sea interesante y de él agrado de todos_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

sonó el reloj de su celular este marcaba las 6:00 am era hora de levantarse y como siempre tenía la costumbre de hacerlo con mal humlr. de mala gana cogió el teléfono y apago la alarma se quitó las cobijas y se quedó sentado en su cama, odiaba tener que levantarse temprano pero ya faltaba poco para terminar la preoaratoria, alistó su ropa y se fue a bañar no pasó mucho y ya estaba listo así que bajo a desayunar.

\- buenos días

\- buenos días ichigo - respondieron Yuzu y Karin

\- ¿donde está papá?

\- tuvo que salir temprano toma tu desayuno

\- gracias

\- ichigo recuerda que tienes que irte con rukia-chan -ichigo escupió su cereal y empezó a toser

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- ella va a estudiar con Tigo recuerda no sabe donde esta el instituto

\- y eso que

-tienes que llevarla le dije a Hisana-san que la llevarías

\- aaaaa - no podía ser peor era lunes, tubo que levantarse temprano, tiene que ir al instituto y peor aún tienen que ir con esa enana, lo único que pedía era que no lo tocará en su mismo salón que más podría salir mal, terminó su desayuno y salió de su casa tenía el tiempo contadonpara llegar tranquilamente al instituto ojalá esa enana ya estuviera lista.

\- adiós karin, adiós Yuzu

\- chao ichigo cuídate - dijo karin mientras terminaba de comer

\- adiós ichigo no seas malo con rukia-chan - dijo yuzu mientras le acompañaba a la puerta, salió de su casa y fue a la casa de al lado no sabía si golpear o esperar a que saliera, pero se decidió a ir no quería llegar tarde, cuando estaba apunto de golpear salió la ojivioleta

\- buenos días fresita-kun

\- buenos días enana

\- no me digas enana

\- tu no me digas fresita

\- así es tu nombre ¿que quieres que haga?

\- y tueres una enana ¿que quieres que yo haga?

se retaton un rato con la mirada

\- oigan se les va a hacer tarde - dijo Hisana desde adentro de la casa

\- joder - ichigo saco su teléfono ! faltaban 10 minutos ¡

\- deja de perder el tiempo vamonos - Rukia cerró su puerta y empezó a seguir a ichigo

\- tenemos que caminar rápido si queremos llegar ¿tus piernas pueden seguir me el paso?

\- que quieres decir idiota

\- apúrate ya van a cerrar

los dos caminaron muy rápido, aveces hasta corrían pero por fin el edificio apareció faltaban 3 minutos para que cerrarán, justo a tiempo, al llegar Rukia fue a la dirección a preguntar su salón mientras ichigo la esperaba afuera orando para que no le tocará en el suyo.

\- ¿en cuál te tocó?

\- 3-A

\- joder - era su maldito salón y sabía que el único asiento libre era el que estaba a su maldito lado

\- ¿sabes cual es?

\- sígueme - al llegar ya estaba el profesor en su asiento pero no había comenzado con la clase

\- oh tu debes ser kuchiki Rukia - dijo un tipo con gorro verde con balnco y un abanico

\- si señor

\- que amable al traerla ichigo

\- si lo que digas me iré a sentar

\- -ichigoooo-grito Keigo acercándose a el llorando - trajiste una nueva chica, eres un gran amigo - ichigo lo resolvió con una patada

\- hola Keigo, hola Mizuiro

\- hola ichigo - dijo mizuiro mientras miraba su teléfono

\- ichigo ¿quien es ella?

\- primero se saluda Tatsuki

\- hola ¿quien es ella?

\- si dinos quién es ichigo - dijo un pelirrojo

\- estas como Tatsuki Renji

\- ajá pero ¿quien es?

\- es mi nueva vecina

\- hola kurosaki-Kun

\- hola inoue, hola Chad

\- ichigo - dijo un chico alto y moreno más bien parecía un adulto

\- Kurosaki ¿ella va a estudiar aquí? ya estamos en mitad de año ¿por que se cambiaría ?

\- si, es obvio Ishida si no por que estaría acá y no se

-haber todos sientense ya - dijo Urahara - ella es una nueva compañera que nos acompañará el resto de su último año, preséntate rukia-san

\- eh, buenos días mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, vengo de Tokio, tengo 16 , me mudé recientemente y me gustan los chappys

\- bien, puedes sentarte al lado del chico de pelo naranja - Urahara le lanzo una mirada a ichigo el cual la ignoro y decidió mirar hacia la ventana

\- no puedo creerlo primero me toca la desgracia de vivir al lado de una fresa ahora me toca estar sentada al lado de esa misma fres que horror

\- cállate enana me toca peor que a ti ahora tengo un hobbit al lado todo el tiempo

\- como me dijiste idiota

las clases transcurrieron normalmente y llegó la hora del descanso , ichigo no sabía si decirle a la enana que lo acompañará o dejarla sola pero una peli-naranja lo salvó de hacerlo.

\- eh, hola kuchiki-san soy Orihime Inoue un gusto en conocerte

\- hola orihime el gusto es mío

\- eh, como eres nueva te gustaría irte con nosostros a comer

\- si claro

\- Tatsuki, Kuchiki-san va a comer con nosotras

\- oh, hola Kuchiki-san soy Arisawa Tatsuki un gusto

\- hola Arisawa-san un gusto

\- buen vamos nos deben estar esperando

\- si - las tres salieron de su salón y llegaron a una mesa donde las esperaban ichigo y otros tres chicos

\- ¿por que tardaron tanto ?

\- no molestes Renji - dijo Tatsuki

\- bueno Kuchiki-san el idiota de pelo naranja es ichigo pero creo que ya se conicen - ichigo se hizo el que no escucho y siguió comiéndo su sandwich

\- el idiota peli-rojo es Renji Abarai

\- hola Abarai-kun

\- hola Kuchiki-san, sólo dime Renji

\- el idiota de gafas es Ishida Uryū

\- hola Uryū-kun

\- hola Kuchiki-san, sólo dime Ishida

\- y el callado de ahí es el bueno de Yasutora Sado pero lo llamamos Chad

\- hola Kuchiki-san, dime Chad por favor

\- eh, hola Chad un gusto conocerlos

\- bueno lamento decirles que ya nos vamos - dijo Tatsuki

\- ¿a donde se van?

\- no te preocupes Renji sólo vamos a mostrarle el instituto a Rukia-chan

\- ¿si estas de acuerdo Kuchiki-san? - pregunto Inoue

\- si no me molestaría conocer el instituto

\- no se diga más - Tatsuki agarró a Rukia y a Inoue y se fueron a recorrer el instituto

\- hey ichigo casi no paras de ver a Rukia - dijo Renji mientras aguantaba la risa

\- que insunuas idiota

\- todos nos dimos cuenta verdad Chad - dijo Ishida y Chad sólo asintió

\- no se de que me hablan

el descanso terminó y regresaron a clases no el día terminó normal a pesar de las peleas que aveces tenía con Rukia, cuando no estaban en clase algo que si se les hizo raro a todos fue la nueva profesora de inglés tenía como 19 años se llamaba Rangiku Matsumoto parecía otra estudiante más y actuaba como una, pero bueno no le dió mucha importancia. a la hora de la salida estaban todos hablando sobre un trabajo que les había dejado el profesor Aizen de matemáticas.

\- bueno yo iré a casa de Renji y haremos el primer punto, Chad el segundo, Ishida y Orihime el tercero y Rukia e ichigo el cuarto

\- por que tengo que hacerlo con esta enana

\- deja de llamarme enana idiota

\- por que viven cerca y el último punto como el tercero son muy largos

\- entonces por qué vas a ir a casa de Renji si el primer punto no es largo

\- que te importa idiota- Tatsuki estaba muy roja y a Rukia le dió curiosidad el porqué

\- agg esta bien

\- bueno todos de acuerdo

\- si - dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- adiós Rukia, adiós ichigo - se despidió Chad

\- adiós Chad - dijeron los dos

\- chao Rukia nos vemos ichigo ya sabes me cuentas lo que pase - le guiño un ojo

\- que te pasa nada va a pasar

\- chao Renji

\- adiós Rukia, nos vemos ichigo cuídala de camino a casa o te golpeare - le dijo Tatsuki

\- ¿ que? - dijo ichigo

\- adiós Tatsuki nos vemos mañana

\- adiós Kuchiki-san , adiós kurosaki-Kun

\- chao Orihime - dijeron a la misma ves mientras comenzaban su camino devuelta a casa

\- oye Renji y Tatsuki son...

\- no pero se gustan, pero ambos son idiotas y no se han dicho lo que sienten

\- valla que romántico

\- si supongo ¿ así era tu instituto en Tokio?

\- noen Tokio son todos como robots no hay este tipo de alegría

\- si te acostumbras rápido a ellos

\- oye ¿que quiso decir Renji con lo que tenía que pasar?

\- ah, nada solo es un idiota, acaso te importa enena

\- para nada idiota ya llegamos nos vemos mañana pervertido

\- sigues con eso enana no soy un pervertido

\- lo que digas chao ichigo

vio como entraba a su casa mientras se despedía, el maldito de Renji se había dado cuenta de que enserio no le quito el ojo de encima en todo el día ¿por que ? ni el lo sabía pero bueno que más da iba a ir a su casa y dormir un rato para aclarar sus ideas ya mañana será un nuevo día .


End file.
